


Say My Name, and His in the Same Breath (I Dare You to Say They Taste the Same)

by Villainsaremorefun



Series: The Patriotic Duo [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Political Animals
Genre: Angst, Ficlet, It was about time I did some angst for this ship, M/M, Steve ruined things accidentally
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 14:04:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9823793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Villainsaremorefun/pseuds/Villainsaremorefun
Summary: TJ has always been second best, to his brother especially.  Now he's second best to a dead man.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from I Don't Care by Fall Out Boy (I was actually listening to it when I got this idea).  
> Also, I'm sorry Teej.

Soft lips sucked bright, candy pink marks into the skin of Steve's hips and neatly clipped nails dug into his thighs, leaving crescent shaped marks. A shuddery breath left his lips and he let his eyes fall closed, coiling his fingers in the sheets. That reaction warranted a smug smile against his stomach, followed by a kiss.

“Bucky…”

It was barely a breath, a quiet whisper that hung in the air for a second too long.

It was long enough.

TJ pulled back, and when Steve opened his eyes, he could see the glint in his eyes fading and dying. Steve could feel hot bile rising up the back of his throat and he wanted to disappear.

“Steve?” That was the sound of Steve's heartstrings snapping, and he couldn't say a thing. 

At the lack of response, TJ’s face fell and he pushed himself to his feet, hurrying away out of the bedroom.

Steve slammed a fist against the mattress, furious at himself. He could hardly imagine what TJ was feeling - he'd mentioned, briefly, how he'd felt second best for so long, inferior to his brother especially. Now, in his mind, he was second best to a dead man. Steve didn't know what it would take to fix it this time. 


End file.
